Sonny with a chance of confusion
by YourAlwaysOnMyMind15
Summary: Sonny wakes up one morning 6 years into the futrue. and shes getting married and has a six month old baby what happened? suck at summaries : story is better
1. What just happend

**Sonny wakes up one morning to find out she's getting married.. And its been six years, dun dun dun enjoy****J I suck at summaries hehe Links are in my profile for all the thingsJ**

**Spov**

SONNY! I heard a familiar female scream. Was that… Tawni. Wait Tawni what was she doing in my apartment.

Mmm Tawni what are you doing in my apartment. I mumbled trying to get up and open my eyes. Come to think of it this bed felt unusually comfortable. I felt tawni shake me trying her hardest to wake me up.

Sonny get up now! You can't get married if your asleep. She yelled at me while hitting me with a pillow.

WAIT WHAT! I screamed. I shot my eyes open now I was awake. I looked around the room this wasn't my room. This isn't my apartment. The room was big. High ceiling, dark oak furniture, the walls were a greeny white colour. I looked at tawni who gave me a weird look.

You okay hunnie, you look like you've seen a ghost. I looked around the room for a second the back at her.

Umm I can't get married im only sixteen. I started to freak out. She started to laugh

Haha our not sixteen sweetie your twenty. What are you talking about. You must of drank a little too much last night. You know you've always been the nervous type.

Tawni what's the date ? I asked looking at her cautiously.

July 14th 2014 why? She asked

Well this is going to sound weird .. But I think I was transferred to the future.

She gave me a questioning look.

Yea right ! She hit my arm playfully then snorted. I just stared at her with a blank expression.

Oh my gosh your not joking. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Yea and now I don't know what to do. One minute I'm in my apartment and the next I'm waking up to you telling me I'm getting married… wait who am I marrying?

Well that's a lot to take in . she stared at me for a second then smiled and your getting married to chad. She had an evil smirk on her face.

I always knew you two would get together. She told me.

You did and why did you think that. I folded my arms and gave her a questioning look.

Well you two were always fighting with your "fine" " fine" "good" "good" thing. And I saw the look in your eyes when he talked to you.

I thought about it for a second yea chad was cute, no wait hot, and sweet sometimes but other times he can be a big jerk. Wait did I call chad hot . Well I better get used to it. I am getting married to him.

So..I'm getting married . I looked down at the silky covers on the bed.

Yes im so excited for you sonny. Well since you never seen it .do you want to see your dress. She smiled pulling me towards a big closet.

Here she said digging out a bag. She pulled out the most beautiful dress(**Link in my profile) **It was white with lace at the bottom. It was puffy but not to puffy it was beautiful.

Your gunna look so beautiful tonight sonny. I so happy for you. She embraced me in a big hug. Since when does tawni hart do hugs. I thought.

Tawni can you do me a favour. I asked

Sure anything. "Can you take me on a tour around my house, im afraid I might get lost.

Sure she laughed. We linked arms and went down a big beautiful staircase. She toured me around the very large house, taking me through the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, the whole thing I even had a pool. I've always wanted one since I moved to Hollywood,I had one back in Wisconsin but not as big as this one. Finally we went outside and I saw the outside it was an oddly shaped house but it was pretty cool. She finally brought me to the garage were she showed me our cars we both had very expensive looking cars. On our way back to mine and chads room. Wow that sounded weird. I came across a room I did not see on the tour. It was a babys room. There was a cradle with a figure in it. I was scared to approach it but I did anyways. There inside was a beautiful baby girl, she looked about 6 months old.

I didn't want to show you her right away I heard tawni say form behind me.

When did we have her. I asked .

About six months ago. Her names Melody. She smiled coming to stand beside me, she took my arm.

Come on lets go catch up on a few things before you have to get ready for your surprise wedding..

Review please I have to get at least 5 reviews to make chapter 2:)

This is my first fornication so please review and tell me how everything is if you liked it hated it please please reiew:D


	2. Six years

**Kay I got excited and didn't care if people reviewed but please please im begging you review**

**Disclaimer. I do not own sonny with a chance****L**

**Oh and before I forget check out ParamoreNoDoubt story Hate and Lust equals sonny and chad:D**

**AND heres the continuationJ enjoy hehe**

SPOV

" So Am I still an actor" I asked tawni.

" Yes but not on so random, when you were 18 they cancelled it. Said there was not that much viewers anymore." As she put her fingers in quotations.

" Is Chad still on Mac falls" I wonder if he still got viewers, of course he probably did , he's Chad Dylan cooper. Greatest actor of that generation.

" No his show got cancelled two months after ours did, it was a really emotional time for everyone. But the good thing is we're all still good friends, and that rivalry thing ended to" she smirked.

" how did the rivalry end, and when did me and Chad start dating" I smiled me and Chad dating. What a sight that would be.

" Well you guys started dating a year before the shows got cancelled, the rivalry ended because if you guys where dating we all had to get along" she laughed " but the good thing is me and port are shopping buddies haha"

I smiled a big genuine smile at her. " can you tell me more about my life that I've missed I don't want to be clueless when I marry Chad" I wonder if Chads still a jerk. Well obviously not if I'm getting married to him and had his child.

" hah Well that's a lot to tell so ill assist you to your google page my dear" she ran over to the computer and typed my name into google. I had my very own wykapedia page.

"Here enjoy learning about yourself" she giggled and then sat on the bed. Out of nowhere melody starts crying.

" Oh no I totally forgot about her. What do I do I've baby sat before but I've never been a mother." I started pacing around the room.

" relax sonny, you stay here and revive your memory about your six year loss and ill take care of her until you learn your mother hood again" she smiled and exited the room

" thanks tawni" I yelled out to her. Now I have to see what I've been up to these last six years. I scowled through the page. I found out that So random was cancelled like tawni told me. I stared in three moives after. One with tawni. I had a baby six months ago obviously. Me and Chad started dating from what would be a year from now in my time. We bought a House On the coast of California. And he proposed to me after we had melody. Well that's interesting. I was going to search up Chads profile When I heard a knock on the door.

"Hunnie you awake, I want to kiss my wife to be before I have to leave" He sounded the same a little huskier. I could just hear the smirk on his face.

" uhh yea come in." As he entered the room it was like my world stopped he looked more hotter and ..more anything I could ever wish for.. Wait what am I saying you don't like Chad stop it sonny munroe stop it.. Well I guess I'm gunna have to get used to it I am marrying him.

" Your looking beautiful this morning as usual" he had that same smirk plastered on his face. I could feel myself blushing. I giggled.

" thanks hunnie, your looking extremely hot today" Well better play on it I guess. Don't want to make things suspicious.

" hmm havent heard that one since we were teens." oh no

" I like it" he pushed me down and kissed me passionately. I've kissed guys before but this.. This was so amazing. His lips were so soft against mine. I pulled away.

" Baby maybe you should go check on melody Tawni hasn't come back yet with her" I don't know why I stopped kissing him but I had to figure things out first before I do anything.

" sure baby I'll see you tonight" he clicked his toungue and pointed at me. I giggled. What am I going to do I'm getting married to the best thing that could happen to me. And I know nothing about our relationship or what I even call him for that matter. This was going to be a hard day. Hopefully I can get back to my time. And fast.

Oh oh cliffy I think:S

Haha anyways please review please please:D I'll love you forever if you doJ If you have any ideas for the third chapter that would be appreciated I'm trying to get ideas from you guys so that I can capture what you want to read:D please review:F


	3. I Do with a chance of mystery

_**Hey guys :D thanks for reviewing my story I greatly appreciate it**__**J and thanks for the ideas to.. Here is the third chapter hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything.**_

_**SPOV**_

_This is more difficult than I thought. It was already 7PM I was getting married to Chad in less than an hour. Apparently Chad though it would be nice to have a wedding on the beach. With rows of candles. It sounds very romantic and sweet of him. Right now im sitting looking at myself in my vanity while tawny makes me "bride ready". Shes been messing around with my hair and make up for an hour. Nico came early to help take care of melody, While the rest of us get ready._

" _Tawni I'm so nervous what am I going to do" I have no clue what I'm going to do. I'm marrying my former enemy. And I have a child that I don't know how to take care of. _

" _well sonny all I can tell you is to put your acting skills to the test, or you can tell Chad the truth see if he can postponed the wedding till you get back to your time or at least learn about each other more" yea that's it maybe he could do that. But I don't want to see Chad sad. I hate seeing him sad. Maybe I'll just go with the flow. Use my acting skills wisely. I know a lot of what happened. _

" _yea I'll just use my acting skills. that's all" I really hope this works._

"_done " I heard tawni's perky voice say. "You look gorgeous, and that's coming from tawni hart" same old tawni except a little more caring._

"_wow tawni , your really good at this. Maybe you should become a makeup artist on your spare time" I giggled. I looked in the mirror. I looked so beautiful. I hope chad thinks so too._

" _Well I've always wanted to be one. But lets not talk about me and get you into your wedding dress, you have to be down at the beach in fifteen minutes." fifteen minutes. Oh no I 'm really not sure I can go through with this. Tawni helped me into my dress. Which was extremely difficult. We raced downstairs and out towards the beach. Tawni went to her seat. And the music started playing. The flower girls went and a bridesmaid. It was my sister Beth. She looked so beautiful in her purple bridesmaid dress. Cameras were flashing everywhere. I was kind of used to it because of the paparazzi. I started walking and I looked down the aisle. Chad was smiling widely only looking in my direction. He was so cute in his tux. HE grabbed my hand and we both looked at the priest. We said our vows._

" _I do" I said to chad as the priest asked if I would take chad to be my husband._

"_I do" said chad as the priest asked him if he would take me as his wife. _

_The priest looked at the crowd_

" _is there anybody in the audience that thinks Chad cooper, and Sonny munroe should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace" He looked around ready to speak when a man ran down the aisle._

" _I do" the crowd gasped. Who is this guy. He had dark brown hair. Crystal blue eyes. And was about chads height._

" _Sonny" he said he sounded like he was out of breathe from running " I love you sonny please don't marry him. Please marry me. I will love you more than this dummy will every love you" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I looked at chad who gave me a questioning look._

"_Sonny who is that, and why is he disrupting our wedding to tell you that he wants you. Do you have something to tell me" I looked at tawni who gave me a look like she new who he was. I looked back at chad who was still waiting for an answer.._

" _umm" _

_**I love me a cliffy:P haha I hope you liked it please please review it makes me happyJ if you have any other ideas for the story please don't be shy. Please review:D and If you want me to read and review your story just ask me and I will sure read it :D thank you a bunchJ**_


	4. Crazy freak

**Hey guys I got excited and decided to just do the next chapter while im not busy****J**

**I'm glad your liking my fan fiction. And I know your trying to figure out who this mystery guy is. And I know you hate him with a passion:D **

**So here it goes.. Review pleaseJ**

**CPOV**

" Sonny who is he" she looked stunning. And that's coming from Chad Dylan cooper. She looked at me, her words stumbling.

" umm I.." she got cut of by Tawni pulling her away from me. Obviously something was wrong with sonny today. She wasn't acting like herself.

**SPOV**

" Tawni do you know who he is. And why does he love me, did I cheat on chad?" what if I cheated on Chad , I couldn't of no.. no…no Sonny munroe isn't like that.

" No ,sonny you didn't. I though you put a restraining order on him" she looked at him and chad looking at each other awkwardly. Chad looked really pissed but in a way concerned.

" Oh right your not normal today, umm well Sonny he's your stalker. He's been stalking you for two years now. He kept following you around. He says he's madly in love with you and will do anything for you and melody. And that nothing could get between your love." She looked away for a second to make sure noone was listening.

" He once threatened to kill Chad , I'll Try to get rid of him. But for now you and Chad have to postponed the wedding. Till Later tonight. He won't stop. Okay" she was waiting for an answer

" uhh yea okay" I was still trying to processe that. I ran over to Chad who grabbed me by the waist and looked into my eyes. Oh how I could get lost in his eyes.

" Sonny do you have something to tell me"

" Yes Chad, But I can't tell you here. We have to postponed the wedding till later tonight at least, is that alright" I was getting kinda worried that Chad might get mad and just leave, But he did the total opposite.

He looked at me and smiled.

" of course anything for you baby" I felt a sigh of relief , I grabbed Chads hand and ran away down the beach.

" SONNY COME BACK I LOVE YOU NOTHING WILL COME BETWEEN OUR LOVE" the strange stalker yelled at us as we ran away. Once we got far enough away I found a tree trunk that had fallen near by to sit on. Chad sat beside me.

" Can you tell me now, noones around" he picked my hands up in his and looked at me.

" okay Chad this is gunna sound weird but I have to tell you, I'm from the past. I woke up this morning to tawni telling me I was getting married. I was lost because I didn't know my life that I missed or that I had a daughter. And now I find out from tawni I had a crazy stalker that we kept from you that is trying to get to me. Apparently he even threatened to kill you Chad . I don't know what I would do without you" I started to cry. He pulled me into his arms.

" shh sonny its alright. Funny thing is the same thing happened to me. Nico told me everything. And I thought that I was the only one that this happened to. So I acted like I was from this time." I stopped crying and looked up at him.

" well that's weird, Well why did it only happen to us" Chad was about to answer when my mom ran over to me and chad. She looked like she was crying to.

" Sonny , Chad . He took her, He took melody."

**Bahah another cliffy. I guess im bad for that:P sorry. Please reviewJ it would be greatfully appreciatedJ and now you know who that darm crazy guy is whos trying to steal channy away. Well don't worry cause channys going nowhere:D**

**Review please:D **


	5. Finding the truth

I'm so so so x 1000000 sorry for not updating sooner. My computer stopped working and I haven't had any time with literacy testing coming this Thursday and school work up to my knees. So I'm gunna try to make it up to you guys with this chapterJ

"WHAT!" No, no,no this is not happening more things to worry about. I know I'm not technically a mother yet but my motherly instinct kicked in.

Chad looked at me shocked it seemed as if chad did the same thing but with his fatherly instinct.

"Chad what do we do he's psycho what if he kills her" . I started to pace and cry again.

" look sonny I'll go after him you and tawni go downtown and try to see if you can find him." I did what Chad told me to . I grabbed tawni and we both went into tawnis pick Lamborghini.

" Tawni what if he kills her I can't loose her I was just getting used to being a mother" Tawni looked over with a sincere look. Ive never really seen one on her face before.

" Sonny, we'll find her everyone is going out on a search party and chad is going to find him and beat him into the ground. We'll get her back I promise." she turned hr head back on the road.

" Tawni" I said

"yeah"

" I just have one question …. Who was that guy…..who took melody. I'm so confused he looks so familiar but in a way I don't recognise him."

" Sonny .." she pulled over and turned to look at me.

" sonny that guy…. Well he's …."

" Spit it out already" I yelled I was getting frustrated

" JAMES its JAMES!" she turned to look out the window for a second and then turned back to me.

" you see after you two broke up , once you and chad started dating he got jealous. He said he would do anything in his power to bring you two back together. And that he would kill Chad and anyone you loved if its what got in the way of your love for each other. He sort of went crazy. You guys went to court you as your sunny self let him go only on charges and a restraining order. Obviously a piece of paper cant keep him away from you" she started to cry

" I don't want to freak you out but because Melody is yours a Chad's child …" she started to cry heavly. I hugged her and she pulled away.

" he… he might hurt melody" I stared at tawni shocked. He is not going to touch my baby or in fact he is not gunna touch anything but jail bars.

Sorry its inda short but I was having a brain block. Next chapter will be good something happens to chad and sonny kicks some butt. Be happy I told you some spoilers;) review pleaseJ


	6. Ware house

Sorry I havent been updating ive had some medical issues going on so I couldn't really do anything for a while well here is what I want to be the second last chapter enjoyJ

**CPOV**

I was driving around for hours worrying about melody and sonny. What if sonny finds that evil satin of a guy and he hurts them. I've never been a dad before or a husband. Not even in Mackenzie falls. But I had lots of time to think about that later. I have to find melody. I drove around to the sketchy side of L.A and found Tawni's car parked outside an abandon warehouse. I hope their okay. I walked inside and saw sonny pushed up against the wall.

" Let go of me James" I heard sonny scream James that lunatic. I have to help sonny.

" Get off of her James" I threw a punch at him. Sonny escaped and ran over to Tawni. James Swung at me again. He missed and I pushed him against the wall. I started hitting him in the stomach until he was to weak to move.

" were is Melody" I yelled at him.

" Tell me where he is or I will kill you" He laughed and I punched him in the face.

" You can't do that Cooper it's not of your nature. You would never hurt one of your friends now would you." He looked over at Sonny and Tawni and laughed a really creepy laugh.

" and Besides don't you want to know where you're darling daughter is. The money maker of the future." He gave me a smile. And I knew he had something planned. I let go of him and he got up slowly. Sonny ran over to me,

" Chad, are you okay your bleeding." I saw fear and hurt in her eyes.

I hugged her and Tawni came to Sonny's side.

" Now you will listen to me and do as I say, if you don't your little daughter will die a very gruesome death. Poor poor girl I would never let anything like this every happen to my children." he walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. " You know For future reference Cooper you should really watch your child more closely" he turned around and I had the urge to just kill him there but if I did I would loose my chances of finding Melody. And what did he mean by future reference.

**SPOV**

I saw James walk over to Chad he put a hand on Chads shoulder and I saw a flicker of hate go through his eyes. " You know For future reference Cooper you should really watch your child more closely". What did he mean by that. I looked over and saw that Chad really wanted to hurt him. I was praying he didn't because I would never get my baby back. Well my Future baby.

" Chad" he looked down at me and I wanted to cry. " Chad , we have to do what he says no matter what. What if one of us gets hurt. What if he already killed Melody and he's trying to get rid of you. Tawni said he was obsessed with me and…" I was cut of by James.

" Sonny darling" he came over and pulled me by the waste. " Please come with me. I have a lot to talk over with chad. And I wouldn't want to worry you any. Jack here" he pointed to his henchman. " will bring you to Melody. But you cannot get out of the room she is in, You might as well bring Tawni with you. She'll just get in the way"

I saw Tawni give me a worried look as she hurried over to me. She grasped my arm tight and Jack led us down a scary hall, full of cobwebs and old boxes. Every step echoed through the halls as we walked. Jack lead us trough a door which entered into a big room that looked considerably used. I saw a Box in the Corner that had Melody's blanket draped over it. I ran over and saw Melody Fast asleep inside the box.

" Tawni I found her look" I picked her up and kissed her so many times.

"Sonny" she led me to the corner of the room so Jack couldn't hear us through the door.

" I'm afraid ..that he might hurt Chad. I have a plan. You know how you took that Karate class"

"yes" I replied

" well the guard doesn't look to big. Maybe you should fight him. I'll grab Melody and run for it and go straight to my car and call the police. My cell is in there. You fight off the guard and help Chad. I have a bad feeling about this. He isn't just going to 'talk' to Chad he's going to try and kill him to get to you.

" okay I'll do my best Tawni" I gave Melody to Tawni and took a deep breath. Oh this was going to be interesting. I opened the door and the guard turned around. I kicked him in the face, and stared to punch him. After about 8 punches and some kicks he finally got knocked out. Tawni ran in the other direction and escaped with Melody. I ran to the Garage were Chad and James were. I burst threw the doors and saw Chad on the floor bleeding. James looked up and me and smiled.

" we can finally be together baby. Me and you forever."

:O what the hell right. Well I might be making two more chapters I wanted this to be my second last but I think I might add two more. What do you think will happen to Chad will the cops arrive on time? Will Sonny get away from James Evil plan find out these questions and many more in the next chappyJ review please:D


	7. Hospital

I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy and I havent been on here much :/

Here's the next chapterJ enjoy.

" What did you do to him james" I ran over to chad crying. I bent down and held him in my arms crying.

" chad don't die I need you. I ….I love you" I sarted crying harder when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

" It's alright darling. He got in the way of our love, stop denying it. We're in love with each other sunshine." I looked up at his dirt coloured eyes. They had no emotion but evil. I glared at him. And slowly got up.

" for one thing I am not in love with you I actually despise you I Love chad and noone but him. And second noone Is allowed to call me sunshine but Chad and only Chad"

I grabbed James arm and tackled him to the ground.

" oh getting frisky are we, well I like that" he gave me a smirk but I only liked one smirk and that was chads.

" you are going down james" I got up and started kicking him, I flipped him around a little and tried every karate move I was taught. After about 25 minutes of beating him around a little he was to weak to move. I got up and ran over to chads body. He was loosing a lot of blood and I was wondering where tawni was with the police.

" chad please don't die on me." I held him and cried some more when I heard the doors fly open and five blinding lights in my face. A police man and two paramedics ran over to me and chad while a police man handcuffed James while the rest went and searched out the building.

_**Next day**_

SPOV

I awoke beside Chads hospital bed. He still hasn't woken up yet. The doctors said he is in a coma and since he lost so much blood he might not have a chance in waking up or even surviving for that matter. I couldn't loose him not now. We're not even in our own time anymore. And I love him more than anything. All of a sudden my phone started vibrating I looked at the caller ID and it was Tawni.

" Tawni hey are you coming to the hospital" I looked over at chad he didn't look well at all.

" yes I'll bring melody over too" I had totally forgot I had a baby, I'm still trying to get used to all of this.

The doctor entered the room and I hung up the phone. He didn't look like he had the best of news.

" Miss Munroe, umm I have some bad news, since he has a lot of internal bleeding it doesn't look like he is going to come out of this a coma. We have to take him of life support." I looked at him shocked. They can't do that can they?

" no,no, no there has to be another option, you can't just take him off life support." in the middle of my yelling at the doctor Chads heart monitor started flat lining.

" we need help in here" the doctor yelled, 2 minutes later five doctors and nurses came into the room and started performing medical persedures on Chad.

" maam we're gunna have to ask you to leave the room it's to crowded" she pushed me out of the door and closed the door behind her. I started crying and slid down a wall. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up it was James.

" James how did you get out of jail" he smiled at me and pulled out a gun.

" I love you sonny and if you don't love me back then nobody can have you" he shot the trigger and everything went black.

Ooh I bet you weren't expecting that. Hehe well the next chapter will be my last so I will put that up very soon too . Comment please and thank youJ


	8. happily ever after

Last chapter everyone hope you liked my fan fiction J my first one too so thanks for commenting and being so nice :D enjoy the last chapter.'

I awoke to the sound of beeping. I slowly opened my eyes and saw everything was white, it spelled sterile and hospital like. I felt something on my hand so I looked down. It was a blonde boy with his head on my bed. He looked a lot like Chad but it couldn't be Chad is dying he can't be here.

" Chad .. Is that you" he looked up and smiled. It was Chad but wait no im so confused.

" Chad am I dead" I looked around and back and chad who was smirking.

" so sonny your not dead your in the hospital." I looked at him confused,

" but you are dying, and james shot me, and oh god were's tawni and melody" I got up slightly and felt something heavy on my leg. I rolled the blanket off to reveal a cast. I looked over at Chad who had the same confused look on his face.

" sonny I think that concussion was worse than the doctor said it was. James is in Hawaii shooting a new movie. You didn't get shot you where in a bad car accident. The doctor said you might not wake up from you're a coma. I'm not dying im fine. And tawni is in the cafeteria with your mom. And who is melody?"

I felt my head which I felt stitches on. I layed back down and told chad everything. The part where I woke up and I was getting married to him, I told him about our baby girl, the thing with james everything. I saw him stare at me for a moment, it looked like he was taking it all in. just then he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

" sonny your probably had a weird dream. We're not getting married and we do not have a kid. But you know I love you too." I looked at him confused as ever did he hear me say something?

" you said you loved me when you where in a coma, and well I love you too" I looked at him and smiled, he leaned in again and kissed me but this time with more passion. Chad leaned away and looked at me.

" just out of curiosity how was being married to the great Chad Dylan cooper" he popped his collar and smirked.

" your so dramatic…. But it was actually pretty wonderful" he smiled at me and we went on for four years dating and and got married when I was twenty. After that we had melody. The only thing that didn't happen was the things with James but other than that we lived happily ever after.

End of story hope you liked it Comment please J


End file.
